Burning Desire chap 11
by my-heart-is-dark
Summary: A SasuNaru love story


Naruto POV

~Flash back~

"Let's go" I said to Sasuke and got off his lap, taking his hand has I got off.

Pulling him up and quickly saying goodbye to the band and friends, but when we bumped into Sasuke's brother, Itachi, he didn't want us to go! He just kept talking to us, asking me questions and all I wanted to do was get out of there! I was very horny! Somehow we got away from him and were on our way to Sasu-kun's place.

~End of flash back~

We are now in Sasuke's apartment, in his room. We are already shirtless and things are getting hot, fast, very fast!

"Sa-sasuke! Mmmmmmmmm" I moan as he kisses my neck

"Hu, is my little Naru horny?" I hear my lover ask, with a smirk

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, very" I moan out

"Awww my poor little Naru" After he said that, he stops! Not as in to change where he was kissing me, but as in got up, off the bed and sit down on a chair!

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" I ask in a confuse voice

Sasuke POV

When I got up and sat down on my chair I knew that it would upset my little Naru. I heard him ask what am I doing and all I could do is smirk.

"Well my little Naru, you said that you're very horny" my smirk could only get bigger "So I thought it would be fun to try something different"

"What do you mean by different?" my lover asks, looking at me with his big blue eyes

"Well you are going to do a little show for me" I tell him, still smirking

"What do you mean?" I can hear that he is still very confused

"Well, you are going to show me what you use to do, before I came" I explain to him

"Y-you me-mean..." I cut him off

"Yes, show me how you touch yourself!" I inform him. 'Hu this is going to be fun!' I think to myself.

Naruto POV

'I can't believe he's asking me to do this!' I think to myself, but here I am, on Sasuke's bed, about to touch myself!

I look over at Sasuke, who is still smirking, he's watching my ever more.

"I hate you" I tell him before I start

"Hu, I know"

'Wait one moment, why should he have all the fun?'

I sat up on the bed and got ready to give the one I love a show. I look away from Sasuke when I open my legs to give him a better view.

I start to stroke the tip of my manhood and with my other hand, I start to squeeze my balls, just the way I like it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sasu-kun, mmmmmmmmmm!"

After pumping myself and getting very hard, I suck on my fingers and place them near my hole.

Slowly I place one finger inside and move it in and out. After a while I slip another finger in and start to scissor myself

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmm" I moan feeling myself coming close, very close "Sasu-kun, mmmmm, please, ahhhhhh!"

"Naru-chan" I up at him "Are you ready for me?" He asks with a real smile, I nearly cumed right there and then!

"Mmmm yes" I answer

"Good"

The next thing I knew, Sasuke was on top me, trouser and boxers off!

Sasuke POV

Watching Naruto touch and finger himself, was just so HOT! I wanted to just jump on him and fuck his brains out! Also when he was moaning and crying my name out, I think he was doing that for his own fun and to make me suffer! My own manhood was getting hard!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmm" I moan feeling myself coming close, very close "Sasu-kun, mmmmm, please, ahhhhhh!"

The moment I heard that, I was done and when he said he was ready for me, that was it. I soon ripped off my trouser and boxers and soon on top of my cute little Naru. Sucking, licking and kissing him. Not too long after I thrust into him

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh~!"

"Sorry Naru" I say kissing his forehead but still thrusting into him

"Ahhhhhhhh don't mmmmm say sorry nnnnnn~"

I can feel that we are getting close. Naruto is getting tight, which is getting hard not to cum!

"Sasu, I'm going to!" before he could say anything else, he cumed onto our chests.

"NARUTO!" I cry out when I cumed into him. I pull out when I was done cuming.

"Naru?" I down to see my little angel asleep, "Hu, goodnight my little Naru" I give him a kiss and hug, before soon letting the land of sleep take over me.


End file.
